kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Zelgadiss Graywords
Zelgadiss Graywords (Japanese: ゼルガディス=グレイワーズ lit. Zerugadisu Gureiwāzu; English: also Zelgadis Greywers; nickname ゼル Zel) is a sorcerer-swordsman in Slayers. His Japanese voice actor is 緑川光 Hikaru Midorikawa and his English voice actors are ?? (EP02-EP??) and Crispin Freeman (EP??-EP78, Slayers Premium). Zelgadiss is probably around 19 or 20, but it is possible he ages slower than normal humans. He was probably turned into a chimera when he was 15 or 16. In the series, Zelgadiss says that Rezo is either his grandfather or great-grandfather, but Hajime Kanzaka later decided that Rezo is his great-grandfather only. It has been theorized that Rezo killed Zelgadiss's parents, and he apparently has no other living relatives. When he was younger, Zelgadiss trained as hard as he could to be a skilled fighter. Rezo tricked him by granting him the power he wanted, in the form of turning his body into a chimera- one part rock golem, one part blow demon, and one part human. His ultimate goal is to find a way to turn his body back to its rightful form, and he goes to great lengths to attempt to accomplish this. His main problem with his body is his disfiguring appearance- he is extremely self-conscious of what others think of him. As a result, he is very serious, reserved, and angst-ridden. Zelgadiss's body allows him abilities normal humans do not have. His golem DNA gives him rock-hard skin and hair made of wire that cannot be cut by normal blades, and his blow demon DNA gives him superior speed and senses, especially hearing. In magic, he is skilled in shamanism and the occasional black magic. He is also a very adept swordsman. He even developed a spell, Astral Vine, that amplifies magical energy into his sword. As evidenced in Slayers TRY, Zel is skilled in more areas than just combat. He is quite the artist and musician, and his ability to plot directional points and pick locks comes in handy. =Relationships= Zelgadiss and Lina Inverse have mutual respect for each other. Both are fairly intelligent, and they can relate on several technical aspects of that which with they are working. However, they often do not get along, as Zelgadiss is not very patient, and Lina often drags him on what he deems to be annoying and unnecessary side trips. Gourry Gabriev and Zelgadiss have a fairly good friendship which mostly shines through when the girls around them are acting crazy. Zelgadiss accepts Gourry as an idiot, and Gourry accepts Zel for who he is as well. Zelgadiss and Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune got off to a bad start. The first thing she did in his presence was point and question his appearance. As a result, this made him immediately dislike her, which made her cautious around him as well. However, as time went on, and they got to know each other better both in and out of battle, they became good companions. They can often relate with each other the strangeness of certain situations, and they often direct their small talk to each other. Many times in battle, they work together, casting the same spell at the same time for a double effect. Many fans have seen evidence that Zelgadiss has romantic feelings for Amelia; it is confirmed that she certainly has feelings for him. Zelgadiss hates Xelloss. Any suspicious behavior from Xelloss infuriates Zelgadiss and drives him crazy. He cannot stand the idea of Xelloss gaining an advantage over him. Zelgadiss's original servants were Zolf, Rodimus, and Dilgear. He sent them out to find the Philosopher's Stone. Unfortunately, Zolf and Rodimus died, and Dilgear turned against him. Zelgadiss once said he would not be lonely in the afterlife, as his friends would be there waiting for him. Category:Slayers characters